Ron's Journal
by Olsonboy22
Summary: Post DH so minor spoilers. Harry and Ron are back in the Gryffindor Common room for the remainder of the Hogwarts term when Harry finds a journal under Ron's bed. Harry begins to read and learns many secrets from it about Ron. its really good, read and re


Harry Potter: Lost Diary.

Chapter one: A discovery.

Harry Potter sighed, looking into his dormitory. The thing he wanted to do more then anything was to lie down and sleep, but he was also afraid. Afraid that he would return to the thought of dead bodies, screams, himself dying, a white skull like face pressed against his thoughts, He shivered. He walked past Neville's bed, and caught sight of Neville breathing heavily, grunting slightly as he slept. Then he passed Ron's bed, which was currently empty. Harry thought it odd then the door burst open and Harry jumped, dropping his wand. He turned around and saw Ron, panting slightly.

"Ron, what's happened?" Harry asked, bending down to retrieve his wand.

"Hermione." Ron said simply. "She has to correct everything I say and do; I thought things would get better now that, you know…"

Harry did know. He peered under Ron's bed and reached under the dusty empty trunk and his hands closed around something. He pulled it out and threw it aside; it wasn't his wand, just an old book. The book landed with a thump on Harry's bed. Ron, having not seen the book, continued. "I mean, we were just, um, snogging" he said that quickly. "And I said I was glad we were together and glad we got to stay at Hogwarts until the end of term." Then he pulled on a pained face. "And she just said 'Yes but don't you think Harry and Ginny should be just as happy, I mean, last summer you made Harry swear not to get together with her.'" Harry had no clue how this made her correct him at everything. But that wasn't what Ron was saying, he continued. "And I said, fine by me, and she decides to go to bed and on the way back we see an old piece of castle that was blocking our path. I tried to levitate it up and Hermione starts freaking out saying 'NO NO, DO IT THIS WAY!!!" and all that"

Harry, having finally retrieved his wand asked "Why did you even include the first part?"

"I wanted you to know, what ever you want to do with her, its fine by me."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said.

"Wait- I didn't mean whatever but…" Ron stammered.

"Ron, don't worry." Harry said. He yawned, thinking about tomorrow and that he would ask Ginny to be his girlfriend again and hoping that instead of visiting the great hall full of the dead and the forest clearing that he would visit some old memories including her and their private meetings at Hogwarts nearly a year ago.

When he got to his bed however he remembered the old book. He was about to call out Ron's name when the golden glow words on the top made him drop it in surprise. There, on the faded red letter were the words: MY Diary.

Harry heard Ron snoring already and felt disbelief. It could not be Ron's, or could it? Harry opened it up; it crackled giving the impression that it had not been used in a long time. His wand still in his hand Harry whispered "Lumos" and light spilled from the tip of his wand. The last date was last year, the day of Dumbledore's funeral, the last day of their sixth year term. Harry, before he could help himself, began to read:

Its sort of odd, Dumbledore is dead. I-I'm scared of what's going to happen to the world now, what if Voldemort takes over? Harry said he has some plans that will take care of Voldemort but I'm still sort of scared, what if me and Hermione never get together, or worse, what if we do and Harry hates me for it? I mean, he has Ginny but I really think Hermione loves him a lot more then she loves me, if she even loves me at all. Today at the funeral I hugged her for the best part of a half hour and it felt really good. Then I started stroking her hair and Harry looked at me. I hastily did it now, making sure Harry knew Hermione hugged me, not the other way around. I always see how he looks at her, with fascination and admiration. I wish they would just get together now, before I have to suffer anymore. Crap, someone is coming, I'll try my best to write again soon, maybe bring you along on the journey.

The page ended suddenly. Harry knew it was him nearly a year ago who walked in and saw Ron hastily stuff something under his trunk. Harry didn't think much of it at the time, having just broken up with Ginny. He told Ron, "Trains leaving in ten." And slumped over to his own trunk and picked it up. Ron asked Harry what was wrong and Harry told him he had to end things with Ginny. Harry guest Ron thought he did that to go out with Hermione and was so flustered he must have forgotten his diary.

Harry had to know one more thing; he flicked through the pages until he found it. The one written the night Harry and Ginny got together:

I thought Harry was my best mate, but best mates don't go off snogging other friend's sisters, especially not in front of all of Gryffindor. Tonight we won the house cup for Quiditch and Harry hugs Ginny; I felt a tiny twinge as I saw that and then he kissed her. Her ex boyfriend was in a right state, he broke his glass. Harry looked to me, however, for approval. I couldn't do anything more then jerk my head. If we were alone I might have gone berserk. Then they turn and leave the common room to do who knows what. Then I try to follow but Hermione pulls me to her. I think I was imagining it but it seemed we were really close and I wanted to kiss her right there, I even leaned in to do it when Cormac Mclaggen stomped in and pushed me aside. Hermione motioned her head to the boy's dormitory and I nodded, eagerly.

"Ron I know your upset about this but just let them do it, Ginny always told me she never really gave up on Harry but she just wanted Harry to know the real her instead of the giggly shy Ginny." Hermione looked me in the eye and I nodded slowly.

"I guess its ok." I said. "But aren't you upset?" Hermione looked uncomfortable. Then she leaned in again, and I felt her breath on my face, I slowly inched forward, and our lips brushed. Nothing more, just that. I'd hardly call it a kiss but now I'm not sure who she fancies.

All this thinking made me even more tired and Harry just came in. I would be mad but I'm too happy about Hermione to worry.

Ron

So if it wasn't for Hermione Ron would not be his friend anymore. Harry felt strangely empty. How could he be so stupid to risk his friendship? Now Ron gave him permission but back then Harry should have talked to Ron first. Harry was curious but felt immediately guilty. He silently got up and placed it under Ron's trunk and fell into bed.

For the first time in a long time he had different dreams, not necessarily better, but different, he saw Ron yelling at him, Ron leaving him the forest, Ron looking at him with utter hatred, and then something he had no idea where it came from:

He was in the forbidden forest with Hermione. Harry reached out and took her hand, feeling the warmth. Then he stopped her in her tracks and leaned over to kiss her. It lasted long, longer then any other kiss Harry had.

0000000000

When Harry awoke he felt immediately guilty and felt even guiltier when Ron woke up and said something about seeing Hermione. Harry also made his way back down to the common room. Ron was holding Hermione in a close embrace and Harry saw Lavender Brown slam the portrait door behind her. He chuckled at the thought but when Hermione broke away from Ron she saw Harry and waved. Harry finished descending the stairs and said good morning.

"Hello Hermione, how'd you sleep?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know, not bad. I could do without the dreams though." She said, and for a split second Harry got the impression that she was trying to catch his gaze. But he dismissed the thought as he saw Ginny bouncing downstairs from the girl's dormitory. He glanced at Ron, who nodded, and made his way over to Ginny.

"Hey, what's up" Harry asked, feeling guilty yet again as he remembered his dream.

"Oh, nothing much." Ginny said, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry saw them, looked into them. He seemed to move automatically as his lips touched hers. Her eyes widened but Harry didn't see for he closed his eyes and lifted her chin slightly so they could kiss better.

All through the day (There weren't any classes and the First-Sixth years were re arriving) Harry saw teachers and students alike repairing corridors, walls, and towers. Harry would have helped but he didn't know half of the stuff having not been at Hogwarts for nearly a year. Instead he spent the day with Ginny, Ron, and occasionally Hermione but she constantly went off to help the others. Although there were four of them (mostly) it was a relatively quite day. Harry and Ginny had a lot to catch up on and Hermione and Ron needed to make up for lost time.

One thing Harry constantly got annoyed with was whenever he kissed Ginny he thought of his disturbingly pleasant dream. And of course the most nagging thing of all was the Diary. He wanted nothing more then to go read some more of it, to see what Ron thought during the Triwizard Tournament, when Hermione said Harry wasn't a bad kisser, when he learned Hermione kissed Krum…

At last the day came to an end and after twenty more minutes with Ginny he departed upstairs, eager for another read with the Diary…

a/n I know it is sort of boring but the idea stuck to me..


End file.
